


Pause

by Miserableandmagicalfairytails



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hidekane Week, M/M, Shiro!Kaneki Ken, Things are somewhat happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miserableandmagicalfairytails/pseuds/Miserableandmagicalfairytails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  day between Kaneki and Hide with Movies, Pizza, cuddling, kissing and a little emotional trama, but there's also a lot of Hide being sweet to Kaneki and Kaneki being sweet to Hide, so its a pretty good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> OMG OMG OMG, First Tokyo Ghoul FanFic. Go easy on me please, its probably terrible, but try to enjoy anyway. Thanks QTs

The sun shone through the curtains as the white haired boy groaned and rolled over to trap an unsuspecting victim in his arms. He sighed contently feeling the warmth against him as well as the sweet smell that came from the object. Hide stirred into hazy awareness as two strong arms circled his waist and the white tuffs of hair was nuzzled into his neck. He decided that the other was trying to escape the sun that invaded the room. Laughing slightly hide hugged the figure back and played with the snowy hair. A smile playing on his lips as well as a small content one playing on the others. As much as he wanted to stay in bed all day with the half ghoul he knew that they promised to have a movie day and that Kaneki would treat him to pizza. 

How Hide got this to be, he made a bet that Kaneki couldn’t go two days without nuzzling his face into the others neck. The bet seemed to continue in Kaneki’s favor until the last night he ended up doing it as they laid down to go to sleep. The poor half ghoul wasn’t even really awake, and they spent the whole next morning arguing playfully about it. Things like “I wasn’t even awake” and “you’ve gotta be kidding me” were offered that morning out of Kaneki. Hide just grinned and looked forward to his free pizza. And he didn’t have to worry about the other eating it, well because he couldn’t. 

Grinning Hide tried to sit up but was held down by the other. Groining Hide whined “Kanekiii, let me uppp.” 

“No.” That was what was offered by the other. 

“But its 2pm you dork, come on. You have to watch stupid horror movies with me and buy me pizza.” Hide teased as he tried to pry the other arms from him. 

Sighing the other sat up, letting Hide free. Hide quickly dashed off the bed and stood, just to make sure the other wouldn’t pull him down and try to use him as a pillow, again. Looking over at the other he tried to hold back his laughter. He looked absolutely adorable. His white hair was sticking up in every which way as well as his clothes were messed up with winkles and one shoulder was showing from the all too big shirt on his muscular frame. Hide wanted to launch himself onto the other and was about to and then he remembered that if he did he wouldn’t be getting back up. He hadn’t he realized that Kaneki was up and walking towards him until he felt the others arms wrapped around him and light kisses were pressed onto his neck. He giggled and turned around to the ghoul. 

“Good afternoon almighty nerd.” He laughed out with a huge grin

“Good morning Mr. weird.” Kaneki said to the beaming blond. (orange head? Y’know what I mean.) 

“It’s not even morning Kaneki.” Hide laughed still in the other’s arms.

He looked around then shrugged, looking back to Hide he smiled softly. A smile that was only meant for Hide.

“ Ah, whatever. I’m hungry.” Kaneki didn’t mean to mumble that out loud. 

Hide pulled Kaneki closer to him and whispered in his ear. “Are you gonna eat me?”

“Don’t tempt me weirdo.” Kaneki said trying to change the subject so he really wouldn’t be tempted. 

This really didn’t do much, but ether way he did try not be. Kaneki grabbed Hides chin softly and turned his head towards him. Both leaned in and pressed their lips together. The kisses started off soft, loving and short but then they both seemed to get carried away. Now the two were on the couch kissing each other like they would never get to again. Hide was sure he was going to have bruises on his hips by how tight Kaneki was holding them, but he really didn’t care. Kaneki lightly nipped at Hides lips and tried to get him to open his mouth but Hide was having fun teasing Kaneki. Starting to get impatient Kaneki pulled the two closer and grabbed Hides ass. 

As Hide was surprised by Kaneki’s actions, Kaneki took the chance to pry the others mouth open. Kaneki took the opportunity to taste the inside of Hides mouth which tasted amazing to the half ghoul. Hide started to fight Kaneki was his tongue. After a long battle Hide admitted defeat. Kisses were trailed from Hide’s mouth onto his neck were Kaneki was roughly kissing, licking and nipping. Of course by how hard he was nipping, sucking and kissing blood was drawn, Kaneki quickly licked all of it up and to try to control his self he moved back up to the gasping boys mouth and they shared kisses for a while longer, Kaneki gave Hide one last peck and pulled away. 

Hide whined and Kaneki wanted to nothing but go back to the blonds mouth, but by the red and black eye that was present he knew that wasn’t a smart idea. Hide continued to whine not even care that the hungry half ghoul was trying to save the other from a lot of pain that they both witnessed a while back when Kaneki and hide went too far. Let’s just say, Hide has some nice scars from that one. Kaneki did as well, but not physical ones but emotional. They never did anything that close to sex since that. So no, they haven’t had sex with each other. (sorry little pervs, just kidding I love you guys) 

“Hide come on, stop it.” Kaneki said trying to calm his hunger down for the others sake. But with the other being so stupid and cute he was having a hard time. 

“But Kannnneki” The other whined to the Kaneki. 

“Sorry Hide.” Hugging the other tightly Hide relaxed into Kaneki.

“Well, I’m hungry too so order my pizza.” Hide teased nudging into the others neck. 

Kaneki growled slightly and picked Hide up and placed him on the couch. “Yeah, I know. What do you want on it this time?” 

“Hmm, just cheese.” The sad part is that Hide seemed to think so hard about it. 

“Okay got it.” Kaneki laughed at Hide then thought how nice it would be to eat pizza again. 

After the whole calling, waiting, giving your name, number, address and ordering thing Kaneki hung up the phone after being told it will be there in 30 minutes max. He sat down and realized that Hide has already gone and put in the movie. Sitting down on the couch, Hide was already curling up to Kaneki. Smiling softly Kaneki pulled Hide down with him onto the couch. Once they sorted themselves out, which included a lot of wiggling around from Hide and Kaneki laughing at his boyfriend, they laid comfortably. Hide snuggled into Kaneki and Kaneki snuggled into Hide, no one knew that anyone could pull them apart right now and actually succeed. You could call in the Hulk right now and the two would still be latched onto each other. Fifteen minutes into the movie, which was very gory and unrealistic, Hide was complaining about how hungry he was. 

‘’Hideee, stop whining. It’ll be here in a few minutes, and you get it to yourself you pig. So calm yourself.” Kaneki said, not meaning to think it, but if Hide was a ghoul he would have some real problems with his hunger. His mind also wondered to how hungry he was himself. 

Hide looked back at Kaneki, his eyes were fixed onto the screen and he was biting his lip a bit too hard. Kaneki’s eyes seemed dazed as he stared at the gory scenes on the TV of the various ways that people are being murdered on screen. At this point a woman was attached to a trap that would rip her ribs off unless she reached into acid and got the key. Continuing to watch she got the key at the cost of her poor hand and unlocked the trap. But not one thought that ether way it was going to rip her ribs out. It makes sense that, that would happen since she unlocked the trap. But wow, that’s messed up. Those were all Hide’s thoughts as he watched both Kaneki and the screen. (Can you guys guess the movie? :p) 

“Hey Kaneki you okay?” The blond turned completely to him and looked at his face. He didn’t look that great, and Hide was about to hit myself when he realized that this is not the right movie to be watching right now with a very hungry Kaneki. 

“Ah yeah, I’m fine.” The snowy haired ghoul placed his left hand onto his chin. Kaneki was dazed and something was bothering him, of course Hide knew this. Hide thought it could be one of three things. One, Kaneki was hungrier then he’d been leading on. Two, the movie is reminding him of what happened with Jason. Third the voices were bothering him. Or all could be present, which always worried Hide. 

Hide snuggled closer to the other, Hides voice was serious. This only was the case when I came to Kaneki. “I know something bothering you, which one is it?” Kaneki just looked down and away from Hide.

“Please talk to me, I want to know. I want to help. I can’t have my dorky half ghoul boyfriend upset and mopey now can I?” The smiling Hide tried to cheer the other up.

After no response from Kaneki, Hide was going to annoy it out of him, until the door bell rang. Kaneki of course took this chance and leaped over the back on the couch, grabbing the money and getting Hide’s pizza from the man. The one who was at the door had plastered on his fake smile that was present with everyone but Hide. The blond seriously hated it when Kaneki forced himself to suffer because he says he needs to protect his friends. Hide thought that’s great and all but Kaneki needs to care about himself more.

After Kaneki came back with the others pizza he set it down on the table and sat in the corner of the couch, Hide soon joined him after grabbing the pizza box and placing it on the couch next to him. Opening it up Kaneki cringed at the smell. Hide looked over and looked upset for the other until he laughed and started to eat the pizza with world breaking records. Kaneki just looked at him in amazement. Some sadness and disappointment was present in his eyes from missing eating normal food. But then the smell of the pizza hit him and he couldn’t do anything then try not to breathe too deeply.

Hide has seen Kaneki eat and Hide just acted like it was completely normal for someone to be eating human flesh. When that happened Kaneki dashed into the bathroom and he didn’t know the lock hadn’t been working. So he ‘locked’ the door and finished off his meal quickly. He didn’t want to eat with Hide around but he knew it would be dangerous for the cheerful human if he didn’t. Kaneki has a habit of starving himself until he can’t take it anymore. The voices in his head had been spouting things like “Why should you care? You’re just eating and why don’t you go back out to your friend and have some more. You’re starving, you need to eat and you have a meal right out the door.’’

The ghoul hadn’t realized that he was screaming, crying and shouting for the voices of Rize and Jason to leave him alone. Hide is not food. This ended with Kaneki crying against Hide, Hide trying to calm down his boyfriend and the sink being broken from Kaneki’s thrashing. Hide escaped that one with only a few bruises (All over his body) from the broken boys grip on him. But of course Hide didn’t care, because Kaneki was actually opening up to him.

The two sat and continued watching gore and pain that unfolded on the screen. Hide had eaten 6 pieces of pizza and Kaneki was having a hard time controlling himself. The torture ended not long after for Kaneki and Hide went to brush his teeth before bed. When Hide was gone Kaneki stopped holding back his frantic breath and the sound of his fingers cracking echoed through the living room. The panicking boy didn’t even realize Hide was back until his smell hit him. Sunshine, vanilla, sun flowers, and who knew what Hide’s cologne was. The blond placed his hand on Kaneki’s cheek and brought his head to meet his eyes. Hide of course knew what was happening, heck Hide always knew what was going on. He couldn’t say anything because Kaneki would just say he’s fine. 

“Kaneki, come on man. It’s okay, let me go get you a packet from the fridge.” Hide smiled and started towards the kitchen.

Kaneki’s eyes were wide, full of so many things. Hunger, fear, sadness, self hate, they were all there. Hide hated seeing his best friend like this. Kaneki couldn’t think straight, he willed the voices to go away and calm down all while gripping his head painfully tight. Hide had went to the fridge and pulled out the bottom draw where the things Kaneki would be able to eat. He knew that it was human flesh there, but he didn’t care. Kaneki was hurting and no one was killed, it was just suicides, so there was nothing wrong with it. Walking back he held the package to Kaneki. The others head snapped up and eyed the item. Kaneki grabbed it with shaky but fast hands. But before he opened it, his eyes moved to Hides.

“Please Hide, c-can you go in the r-room. I can’t…. I won’t….a monster..” The ghoul’s voices just barely rasped out through clenched teeth.

Kaneki was afraid, he had to do this for two reasons, he didn’t want to eat in front of Hide, it was just, wrong. Second he didn’t want to remember those two times, the two times Kaneki tore away flesh from Hide’s body, once on his shoulder and the other on his side. Once in the dark and damp sewers, the other in the heat of the moment when they almost had sex. But most of all he didn’t want to remember the taste, the taste of Hide on his tongue. Hide looked painfully at Kaneki, and then to the floor then nodded.

Kaneki let himself breathe after Hide was safe behind the door, Kaneki knew he actually wasn’t safe, but he liked to lie to himself about it. Ripping the package open, he tried to eat slowly but before he knew it the contents were gone. Looking down at the empty package, he felt sick and he wanted more at the same time. Standing up on unsteady feet Kaneki walked and put the package in the trash, wash his crimson stained hands and brush his teeth. He wanted to get rid of the taste but he also wanted to savor it. To keep the taste of the blood and flesh he had consumed. But he ended up in the bathroom looking lifelessly and the mirror after brushing his teeth. Without Kaneki’s knowing he started counting down by sevens, snapping himself back he hit his head two times with his palms and started carefully towards the room.

“H-hide, I’m sorry.” Kaneki took in the vision of Hide sitting on the bed looking into his eyes. 

“What are you sorry for idiot? Just come here.” Hide’s bright smile was aimed at Kaneki and he ran over to Hide and hugged him tightly making the blond fall back. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Kaneki’s voice was soft, sad and loving. 

Kaneki kept gripping Hide tighter and nuzzling into the blonds neck. It was Kaneki’s thing to do with Hide. All of this was only with Hide. Kaneki flipped other around so Hide was lying on top of him. Hide seemed to get comfortable in the matter of seconds then Kaneki pulled the blanket over them. Both o them feel asleep in record time. Kaneki didn’t have nightmares of Jason or hurting hide and Hide dreamed about spending his life with the other. 

One thing was for sure,

The tragedy of Kaneki Ken was put on pause.

**Author's Note:**

> My babies being adorable <3 I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think. Y'know if you want, I'm not telling you how to live your life.


End file.
